The Unchosen Hero
by DireWolf96
Summary: AU. Harry Potter is not the hero of the wizarding world. Some one else is. Yet, as the story progresses, our hero will make his mark on this new world,and then everyone will realize that there can be hero from the shadows. PowerfulHarry!... Bashing of some characters... Pairings are undecided. Updates will be spontaneous.


_**"Hello Guys, This is my first ever fanfic, so hope you'll guys will cut me some slack. I wanted to create a different type of Harry Potter fanfic, so hopefully you guys like it,the concept to some will be familiar, yet as the story progresses, it will be different. Harry in this fanfic will be confident, will have similarities to a young Tom Riddle, but his intentions will be pure. Pairings are undecided, but please let me know if you want someone with Harry.** **All Characters, events, and references belong to J.K Rowling except of my own OC's and events. Please Read, Like and Review.**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"Up! Get Up!" A shrill voice came from outside the cupboard.

Our hero woke up with a start.

"Are you up yet?" demanded the voice.

"Nearly."

"Well get a move on. I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect on Diddy's birthday". The voice replied.

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" the voice asked sharply.

"Nothing! Nothing".Dudley's birthday, how could he had forgotten. He heard his aunt going away.

* * *

After getting ready, he went to kitchen where Dudley was already sitting with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"Comb your hair boy" barked his uncle.

Harry looked at his uncle. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were very much the same, both having a large pink face, small neck and watery blue eyes. They reminded Harry of pigs in human clothing. In comparison Aunt Petunia was bony long necked, but in Harry's opinion she resembled a horse.

'Looks like Dudley got the new computer he wanted' he thought as he fried the bacon as well as some eggs.

That assumption was made due to the kitchen table being hidden beneath all of Dudley's presents.

Just as he was done loading the plates with fried bacon, eggs and sausages, Dudley having counted the gifts started a tantrum.

"….Thirty six! That's two less than last year…."

Harry tuned himself out from the conversation while grabbing his own breakfast and started to eat quickly so Dudley in his tantrum state couldn't knock over Harry's breakfast.

As the breakfast finished, Dudley was promised more gifts after his birthday celebration in the zoo. Harry hoped by some luck he would be able to go along with his relatives. That is to say he didn't mind whenever they left him alone in the house, he quite enjoyed having some alone time for himself but he wasn't in the mood to be cooped up for the whole day.

He was just happy that he had managed to convince his relatives long before to not leave him with the neighbours whenever they went on some outing.

"Well, we might as well get a move on Petunia, Piers will be here with his family anytime now". His uncle then turned his attention towards Harry "And boy if I find anything is funny with the house when we return, you'll be in that cupboard till Christmas." he said in a menacing voice.

Piers arrived shortly after and the Dursleys left for the zoo leaving Harry alone in the house.

* * *

'Well nothing better to do now.' he sighed. He picked out a ball fromm his cupboard and concentrated on his will.

The ball immediately hurled away from him. He once again concentrated and the ball zoomed towards him.

Harry had discovered something special about himself over the years living with the Dursleys. He had a gift, a gift to be someone special, a gift that made him different from his relatives. From many incidents that occurred in the past, he discovered that this gift was triggered by his emotions, whenever he felt angry or depressed his gift would heed his call. Whether it would be turning his teacher's wig blue or appearing on the roof of the school from out of nowhere, in time he has learned to control some of his gift like his control of summoning and banishing objects.

Harry knew he was always different from the rest. He was small for his age, wiry with jet black hair that was always looked like a bird's nest. His habit of always shrinking Dudley's old rags that were always too big for him got him second hand clothes that fitted him but it always was followed by a week's stay in the cupboard. Emerald eyes graced his features and he had knobbly knees.

After getting tired of playing with the ball, he decided to watch TV for a while. Harry always liked watching TV whenever the Dursleys would leave him alone inside the house. He knew it was too good an opportunity to atleast have some fun before his world would come crashing down.

So the day progressed just like that with Harry spending his time doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that.

The Dursleys returned late into the evening and Harry was rewarded for not blowing up the house by being ordered to cook dinner. Harry honestly didn't know why he kept up with this treatment but reality flowed into him like always that he couldn't do much about it.

'In time' Harry thought darkly. 'In time.'

Just like that the school year ended and holidays began. Harry spent much of his time during the day outside as Dudley's gang always visited his house. Over the years, their game of 'Harry Hunting' has turned into Dudley's gang chasing each other by subtle acts of magic courtesy of Harry like bumping Malcom and Gordon together or making Dudley or Piers trip using his gift. They would always end up fighting each other which always proved to be an entertainment for Harry.

* * *

On a particularly fine Saturday morning, as Harry had just finished making breakfast, someone rang the doorbell.

"Get the door Dudley" Said Uncle Vernon.

Dudley who was prancing around the kitchen in his new Smeltings uniform along with a stick, replied to his father.

" Make Harry get it. Get the door Harry".

"Make Dudley get it".

"Poke him with your Smelting Stick Dudley." Uncle Vernon said, his face hidden behind the newspaper.

Harry dodged the oncoming strike and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the presence of a thin old woman, wearing glasses and her hair wrapped in a tight bun. She looked like someone you would not want to cross.

" Yes, how can I help you"? asked Harry politely

" Might I assume you are Mr Potter?" the old woman asked.

" Yes,... my name is Harry,... Harry Potter" said Harry unsuredly.

" Mr Potter, I am here to speak with you and your relatives about offering you a place in our school."

Harry looked confused at that. He knew that he never did that good in school to get an offer of scholarship from schools. Nevertheless he showed her the way towards the sitting room.

" Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon there is someone here to see you." said Harry after entering the kitchen.

He quietly followed his Aunt and Uncle to the sitting room.

" My name is Vernon Dursley, and this is my wife Petunia, how may we help you" boomed Uncle Vernon.

" Mr Dursley, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall, I am here to offer young Mr Potter a place in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry as you would have told him, the school which his parents attended."

Both the Dursleys immediately paled. Harry was confused beyond doubt. _What was happening here?_

" He won't be attending" Said Uncle Vernon loudly, his face now turning red.

Minerva Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows at that.

" And whose going to stop him from attending Mr Dursley?" asked Mcgonagall in an amused voice.

Vernon looked at Petunia and then said in a clear voice " Us, Of course! We swore when we took him that we'd stamp out the freakishness and then turn him into a respectable person. He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be damn grateful for it"

"Well unfortunately for you Mr Dursley, that decision does not rest with you." said Mcgonagall in a serious voice. " His name has been down for the school ever since he was born. And there is nothing that will prevent him from attending that school."

"Now Mr Potter, if you could come in here, I have some things that I need to tell you."

"BOY! Go to your cup- " attempted his aunt but was silenced by Mcgonagall with a sharp look.

" I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks" Shouted Uncle Vernon now standing up.

" Magic?" frowned Harry.

" Yes Magic Mr Potter, and from the looks of it, you have not been informed of your abilities by your Aunt and Uncle" Here she threw them a dirty look." Very well, Let me explain it to you. You are a wizard Mr Potter, a person who can do magic. Your parents were also a witch and a wizard and they attended Hogwarts too."

Harry took a moment to process all that was told to him. He had an answer to what his abilities were. But there were alot more questions forming inside his head.

" If my parents were what you said they were then how did they die in a car crash?" asked Harry.

"Car Crash?" frowned Mcgonagall then realizing what the Dursleys did turned at them and said

" You didn't even tell him what happened to his parents?" fumed Mcgonagall.

" We swore we'd keep him away from all that freakish stuff that my sister got up to." said Petunia vehemently, then she turned to Harry and then said " Oh! she got a letter just like you and then went to that freakish place, and returned in the summers wearing freakish clothes and eating livings frogs or something. And then she met that Potter and they had you and they got themselves and then we had to look after you."

Harry was getting increasingly angry. It was one thing to badmouth him but to badmouth his parents, that he wouldn't accept. And as he looked at his aunt her voice turned into the sound of a horse.

" Neigh...! Neigh!... " shrieked Petunia.

" YOU!" bellowed Vernon at Mcgonagall " Fix my wife".

Mcgonagall took out a wand flicked it at Petunia whose voice suddenly appeared.

" I suggest you leave the sitting room, I want to talk to Mr Potter privately, and we will be leaving shortly for his school shopping. And I would suggest clearing out a spare room for Mr Potter for next summer, he will be spend his remaining holidays till 1st September at a hotel, so you won't be seeing him for the remaining days.." said Mcgonagall sharply.

The Dursleys part angry part afraid left the sitting room.

Mcgonagall breathe a sigh of relief.

" Well now that's settled, Mr Potter there are somethings you should have been informed about. I doubt I am the right person but it falls to me. You see Mr Potter, even in the wizarding world, not everyone uses their powers for good, some wizards and witches turn bad. And there was a wizard who turned as bad as anyone. He was of the belief that magic should only be for people who were pureblood meaning they had wizards and witches as parents. We term non magical people as Muggles, and if a magical child is born to muggles then he is called a muggleborn. Pureblood is generaly people that can claim their ancestory does not contain muggles, that is why they refer themselves as pure blooded. Some people take these prejudices to new heights and this wizard we are talking about did. He started a war on these beliefs, when your parents had only started school. He had allies of course, because the belief was a popular one, it still is. But not every purebloods are like that. Your father came from a very old pureblood family The Potters and they didn't believe in such beliefs. Your mother was a muggleborn but she was as talented as all purebloods. It was a joy teaching your parents, they were both very intelligent. So naturally when they graduated, they took part to stop this wizard, so it put your parents in danger. It was a dark time Mr Potter. Didn't know who to trust, who to believe. This Wizard, we do not speak of his name, he is called You Know Who because his name is feared even now. He killed many greay wizards The Bones, The Prewitts, The Mckinnons until finally he met his match in young Mr Neville Longbottom. He was only a year old, when You Know Who came to his house and killed his parents, he tried to kill him too but somehow he vanished and Young Neville became the Boy Who Lived. Your Parents at the same day were killed by some Death Eaters, You Know Who's followers, they put up a good fight as your parents were very talented but they were outnumbered, however they managed to keep you safe and took out the majority of them till the reinforcements arrived. So you were sent to live with your relatives as your father did not have any family left."

Harry stayed silent for a long time. His parents, his brave parents died so he could live. they protected him. Tears started to leak from his eyes and he regained control, he would make them proud he promised to himself. He would be the best wizard in the world. And he would avenge them.

" What was his name? You Know Who's?" asked Harry.

" Vo-Voldemort. Don't ask me again please Mr Potter" she said weakly.

Harry nodded.

" So we have little time left and alot of shopping to do. Come on let's get moving"

And with that Harry stepped outside of the house ready to start this new adventure.


End file.
